Randy cunningham 9th grade ninja the dark side of the ninja
by JackFrost-300-TrueFrost
Summary: Randy seems to be in a bit of trouble the nomicon says that he has a dark side thats coming to take over but randy doesnt believe the nomicon can randy beat the darkness within or be lost in it forever and hello readers my first randy cunningham story so try not to be negative
1. Prologe

**(Randy Cunningham 9** **th** **grade ninja)**

 **The dark side of the ninja**

It was a normal day at Norrisville high same old teachers same old classes and same old "Crash" and same old ninja fighting robot bulls or such _**"NINJA KICK FLIP!"**_ said the masked scarved hero **(other known as randy XD)** he jumped over the bull flipping before kicking it in a vital spot that made it crash into the school wall of home ech it sparked before running at randy full speed horns ready to kill **(some items I forget names so I will make my own don't judge me)** The ninja dodged and hanged from one of the lights on the ceiling _**"whoa slow down there rodeo bull"**_ he smiled under his mask jumping down he found the chip that was keeping this thing wired and the bull bucked as he wrapped his red scarf from slipping off he punched the box that contained the control he pulled on it wouldn't budge the bull bucked and slammed into the halls almost running over a teacher and her skeleton he steered the bull busting down the doors of the school as the bull bucked him hard Randy held on for his dear ninja life before he finally pulled out the power source the people outside the school or students who were watching the fight cheered as the mighty bull collapsed its glowing red eyes no longer glowing randy smiled in satisfaction " _ **Your welcome people and a SMOKE BOMB!"**_ he threw down said bomb disappearing in a red puff of smoke.

Managing to jump on the roof of the school pulling off his mask in which the suit receded into to reveal a green Jacket purple headed teen Randy Cunningham he stuffed the mask into his backpack next to the red glowing ninja nomicon randy was quite confused it was brighter than usual he decided the nomicon could wait a few hours he should have heeded what the nomicon was trying to tell him it was 9:00 and boy was Randy in trouble he jumped into a bathroom window that was open and went into a stall and walked out as if he was there the whole entire time he sighed as his backpack kept glowing redder and redder he looked at the ninja nomicon and decided well I guess It can't wait he sat on the toilet grabbing the book from his backpack "This better be good nomicon I got English to go to" he said with finality as the book glowed its pages and randy consciousness went into the book.  
 **Ok Sorry if its so short it's a prologue basically to the beginning so what you think it's my first Randy Cunningham 9** **th** **grade ninja story hope I wasn't a shoob and messed it up its gonna go so Bruce anyways see you later SMOKE BOMB!**


	2. Chapter 2 The ninja nomicons warning

**Chapter 1**

 **The ninja nomicons warning**

 **(Inside the Ninja Nomicon)**

The usual swirl of ancient text and doodles of samurais fighting ninjas and ninjas doing moves of power dragons flew here and there till finally randy hit the solid paged ground _"_ _ **ouch dang it at least let me hit the ground on some pillows will ya nomicon!"**_ he yelled in irritation towards it he saw ninja with a similar suit to randys walking into a village some bandits were stealing things he challenged them in combat taking them down when one stabbed him in the arm _**"Ouch what are you trying to tell me im going to get stabbed or something"**_ The ninjas suit changed and so did his attitude a black dragon surrounded said ninja and he look different his eyes glowed pure white his suit completely black the bandit who stabbed him was sliced into bits _**"whoa that's harsh nomi"**_ The rest of the bandits were eaten in black fire a sword sliced past randy with a note randy plucked said note as the sword turned into a butter fly " _ **A Ninja must always find himself no matter what the cost or be lost in chaos"**_ he read it _**"what does that mean?"**_ before he could say anything he was booted out by a dragon yelping he hit the back of the wall he rubbed his head _**"Great advice sometimes I wish you would give me straight answers nomicon!"**_ he said shoving the book which was still glowing into the back pack.

Howard tapped his pencil angrily today he and randy had a report due and he had yet to show up he looked at his phone and texted said friend Randy was running quickly to his class as it was now 5th period and he knew Howard was gonna be mad a familiar buzzing in his pocket signaled a text he brought it out and read it

 **H: where R u Cunningham :(**

Randy groaned and dodged the Janitor who was sweeping in the hallways jumping over the broom and scaring the Janitor he slid on his heels turning the corner he was almost there so close the door was within a sprint sweat poured down his face and all of a sudden he tripped the clock moved a minute and the bell rang he groaned _**"why me"**_ he saw what tripped him it was a backpack? He picked it up it was a strange backpack for sure **(note this item is very important so pay attention people)** It was all black with a few symbols on it kind of reminded him of the ninja nomicon and his suit he looked around to see if anyone dropped it or something there was no one in sight just randy he looked at it and thought it was kind of cool it was tiny so it can fit inside his bigger backpack he stuffed it in and braced himself for a lecture from his teacher and from Howard

 **(Dear readers it is in my best way to not upset you I can't remember teachers names sadly only some I watch it a lot but I don't all the time so I kind of blank out on teachers so on with the story)**

Randy entered the classroom to see that it was only a substitute who was not very caring at his Job "please sit down and turn to chapter 135 in the book and write notes" he said very boredly Randy smiled but his smile wiped off when he saw Howard glaring at him he sucked in a breath of air and walked to his seat placing his bag down he waited for Howard to tell him off but this time he didn't **"Your lucky Cunningham its only a sub"** he looked at him and gave him a smirk _**"well someone had to stop the bucking bronco"**_ Howard just rolled his eyes **"You read for Grave punchers tonight"** randy smiled _**"totally"**_ he looked and flipped through the book _**"What the Juice is this about?"**_ he said muttering he hated biology  
Class went by quickly with randy drooling as he had slept the entire period **"RANDY!"** Howard shook him awake _**"AH I didn't take it"**_ he shook from his dream Howard looked at him strangely **"anyway come on lunch time buddy"** Randy was disgusted that he drooled whatever though he picked up his bag only to get a shock of pain in his arm _**"OUCH!"**_ he looked in the bag to see the new backpack and the nomicon glowing a red _**"What the Juice nomicon"**_ The book only responded with more pain to randy _**"h-hey quit it"**_ Howard looked at the book with anger **"Just put the book away Cunningham"** he said irritated by the time they get there would be no more gravy fries! Randy only yelped as it shocked him again _**"alright nomicon time for you to go to sleep or whatever"**_ he said as he closed the bag and was walking outside to find his locker Howard followed close behind **"you know that books getting more annoying every day"** Randy opened his locker closing it and locking it with a ninja spell he used called art of possessions **(it locks anyone out of his locker no matter what from getting his items)** Randy turned to his friend _**"let's go before they run out of gravy fries"**_ they high fived and made their way to the cafeteria the locker glowed and darkness floated out of the nomicon in search of its host it slithered into the bag finding the item The Ninja mask it seeped into it making it turn black before returning to its normal state.

 **Hope you liked the chapter it took me a while to think about how to make the nomicon world and detail of how it happens so SMOKE BOMB!**


	3. Chapter 3 Average pain

**Chapter3**

 **Average pain**

Finding their way to lunch randy and Howard were disappointed to see a humongous line **"Aww the lines so long!"** groaned Howard Randy _**smiled "hey it's ok bromigo we just wait in line for a little bit"**_ he said reassuringly he took a step behind Bucky him and his tuba around his waist Randy patiently waited as another saying Patience is a virtue **(30 minutes later)** randy and Howard finally made it _**"two gravy fries please"**_ randy asked "sorry kid all out" his jaw dropped and Howard was so upset crying **"WHY!"** so they were forced to get the mysterie meat disgusted randy pushed his tray up unable to eat the moving goop he groaned and folded his arms on the table burying his head _**"can this day get any worse"**_ and as if some force answered him the wall crashed open broken by a giant cat monster **(You just had to say it randy)** Howard glared at randy **"Just go"** randy jumped from the table running down the hall to his locker he quickly grabbed the bag and the mask putting it on the familiar silk strands and red engulfed him now stood the ninja

" _ **Ninja sprint"**_ he called out as he took off fast down the halls he saw the all the kids and lunch employees cowering under the orange cats gaze wrapped around the cats neck was a stanked up necklace randy jumped in the air swinging from his red scarf he planted a kick on the giant orange cats head in which slammed into the wall

the people who were cowering ran for the exits Randy chuckled _**"What got you so hungry the market run out of cat food"**_ he said as he dodged a swipe from its claws which were razor sharp the cat creature roared swinging and trying to get the dodging ninja but he was just too fast frustrated the cat slammed its tail managing to make the ninja lose his balance and is slammed into the wall indenting into it he fell from the wall leaving a ninja shaped impression as wall crumbled from it the ninja groaned and shook his head trying to get his eyes to focus the cat creatures tail flicked back in forth ready to pounce the ninja tried to think what to do what to do he looked at the necklace on the cats neck _**"perfect"**_ he sprinted up the wall hanging from the light as the cat jumped to get the ninja _**"NINJA SWORD!"**_ he pulled out his sword _**"NINJA SLICE!"**_ he yelled out before it imbedded itself in the stanked necklace it broke in half green fumes left the necklace and the cat creature slowly shrunk and turned back into a girl

randy didn't stay for the cheers though cause he felt his vision fading and a pain in his chest he smoke bombed out immediately not even acknowledging Howards worried look he appeared in the bathroom he groaned as he felt like he was on fire but why he tried to pull off the mask but it was like trying to pull off his own skin _**"huh time to come off now"**_ he pulled again only to feel fire and electricity on his hand he yelped and his body glowed purple black fire surrounded him he yelled in fear at the black fire he looked at the mirror to see his suit engulfed in black flames his eyes were pure white he looked just like the ninja in the nomicons warning _**"oh no"**_ he whimpered in pain as the fire grew more intense before finally the fire receded into the suit and the mask and suit went into the mask randy was winded only one question on his mind what was that?

 **Yeah sorry if im a shoobing cliffer but that's a cliff right there and smoke bomb**


	4. Chapter 4 The Ninjas pain

**Chapter4**

 **The Ninjas pain**

Randy body shook from the pain and the ghost feeling of something whispering in his mind he pulled off the mask in fear looking at it there appeared to be nothing different about it he put it away shaking slightly a knock at the door startled him **"hey Cunningham you in there"** randy wasn't going to tell Howard about this he would only worry _**"yeah im fine"**_ Howard was really worried he looked in so much pain he waited patiently for randy in his case though randy was not even close to fine he sweated and his entire lanky frame shook he looked sick like all the energy was pulled out of him and into the mask _**"h-hold on buddy give me a minute"**_ Howard waited for randy to come out randy looked at himself in the mirror he gulped back bile as he saw dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were tinted a white instead of a blue he shook in pain but it evened out after he threw up in the garbage can.

" **you alright in there buddy"** called Howard randy came out weaker than before **"whoa bro you don't look to good come on let's get you home"** Randy couldn't agree more he felt awful he limped following him after the nurse called his mother she came and picked him up _"Randy you have a fever your going home right now mister"_ she started the average mother hen mode on randy as he only grunted in pain in response which shut her up he held his stomach it felt like he was run through with his own ninja sword his mother sent him straight to bed after putting him in pajamas she told him she'd come back later and check up on him.

Happy that his mom was gone he gently gingerly made his way down from the strange bunk bed looking for his backpack he went through it he grabbed a pair of grave smasher gloves to pick up the ninja mask in fear it would hurt him he looked it over nothing appeared to be wrong with it the nomicon hadn't done or explained anything yet he looked at said book in worry but it went away he took of the gloves touching the mask no pain nothing he decided he needed a shower anyways putting the book and mask in its place he went to the bathroom taking off his shirt he grabbed his tooth brush and looked in the mirror only to yelp in fear on his chest appeared to be a black dragon that was consuming a upside down six symbol.

randy was in fear at that very moment he dropped his tooth brush and poked at the symbol marked on his skin it appeared to glow red for a second then turn back to black he needed help he needed the nomicon but it wasn't glowing or doing anything and it only opened when it had something to give advice and a lesson he took a shower it was slight agony to his body because it was very tender randy sighed coughing a little as he went into bed shutting off the lights not even noticing the red glow coming from his mask or the darkness slithering they're way up to his sleeping form

 **And cliffy again sorry being a shoob at that moment well hope you liked this chapter and smoke bomb!**


	5. Chapter 5 The ninja and the shadows

**Chapter5**

 **The ninja and the shadows**

The black shadows slithered from the mask receding into randy his peaceful slumber changed to a stressed thrashing boy in a nightmare the darkness searched through randys memories trying to learn everything about him it was interrupted by the nomicon power to protect randy from such things but it was all for naught as it receded into randys dreams which was of him being the ninja finally destroying the sorcerer, the people cheered the ninjas name _**"Aww come on it was nothing"**_ he said bashfully not even noticing the sky darkened and the suit glowed black fire surrounded him he gasped _**"WHAT THE JUICE!"**_ he tried to get away from the black fire that was slowly closing in on him **"Destroy them ninja destroy them"** it whispered. He backed away from the menacing flames only to be entrapped into darkness he screamed in fear _**"NINJA SCARF SWING!"**_ but there was nothing to swing from only pure black darkness he screamed in fear as it felt like his body was on fire

the suit became enflamed in black a shadow of a dragon flew around randy before flying into him he gasped in pain as it hurt whatever it was that flew into him hurt a lot it was like his insides were melting his body was in so much pain **"Your mine now ninja forever"** was the voice that was heard before he screamed a blood curdling pain filled scream only to wake up on the floor as he hit the bottom in the nightmare he breathed heavily sweat dripping down moon light lighting the dark bedroom he sighed _**"it was only a nightmare"**_ the swirls of darkness receded back into the mask a voice that randy did not hear spoke **"interesting he will do quite nicely."**

Randy still was shaken from his nightmare his eyes had dark circles under them and he couldn't stop falling asleep he was leaning against the locker only to hear his name yelled loudly **"CUNNINGHAM!"** he jumped almost drop kicking Howard **"whoa dude what the juice is wrong with you?"** randy only groaned in response dragging his feet his hair was also a mess he looked paled and dead that's how tired he was " _ **Its nothing just a nightmare Howard"**_

Howard in turn looked at him with concern **"well you better be awake for a our grave punchers match today"** he said slightly angry and concerned for randy he sighed _**"yes Howard I'll be awake"**_ he yawned and walked into a wall before walking into the door for math he stumbled before sitting in his usual seat everyone looked at him with worry **(strange no one ever cared before)** _"ahem Mr. Cunningham"_ randy looked up eyes blood shot and slightly drooping eye lids _"please go to the nurse"_ randy shook his head _"Go"_ he groaned a little before nearly tripping on his feet Howard was worried.

Randy slowly but tiredly made his way to the nurses office holding the note he opened the nurses door only to see a lady with orange hair and wearing a white coat she was busy typing on the computer chewing on bubblegum Randy coughed into his hand to get her attention she spoke monotone _"Name"_ randy sighed _**"Randy Cunningham"**_ the lady typed in a couple more words _"what's your problem?"_ she said in monotone not really interested randy grumbled _**"my teacher wanted me in the nurses office to call my mom**_ " the lady pointed to the phone rather rudely **(rude lady huh)** randy dragged his body over to the phone he swayed a little holding onto the table he picked up the phone dialing or trying to dial his mothers phone number his vision was so blurry and tunneling the lady sighed and took the phone from randy and started dialing his home phone as she asked him.

the phone ringed a couple times as the nurse put her on speaker **"hello?"** the nurse chewed a minute _"hi im nurse vine Im here with Randy Cunningham is randy sleeping well at home?"_ she asked kind of concerned **"Why yes why do you ask?"** his mother's voice sounded concerned _"Well im going to send him home he looks to out of it to work today"_ she said while looking at randy as he was leaning on the table for support **"Ok thank you?"** she looked at randy half asleep _"wake up dear your moms coming to pick you up"_ randy nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs waiting for his mother he fell asleep falling into a deep sleep, His mother was worried now about randy he hasn't been himself since last week she sighed picking up her keys she set to get her son.

Randy was so deep in sleep that his mother had to borrow a wheel chair to get him to the car buckling the tall teen in she hopped into the driver's seat saying good bye to his friend Howard and assuring him randy would be back tomorrow she took off to the house unknown to them the shadow that followed close behind

 **Yeah so call me what you want you can read it don't read it I don't care as long as the stories going its good enough**


	6. Chapter 6 Falling in the black

**Chapter6**

 **Falling in the black**

Mrs. Cunningham had put randy to bed tucking him in and turning out the lights she even avoided the nomicon and the ninja mask cause the truth she knew her son was the ninja for a long time actually, she remembered her song leaving the mask out in his room the book the nomicon was also found she was cleaning his room when it fell out of the closet glowing and such she didn't open it but she knew the symbol on it Norisu 9 right now she was worried about randy.

 **(Randy's dream)**

He was fighting stanked students that's all he can remember and how he got there he didn't know one second he was in the nurses office the next he was here he dodged a swipe from the purple clawed dinosaur thing with beady red eyes _**"whoa keep your claws to yourself"**_ he yelled as he dodged a laser beam from a blob monster as well as ducking a few chainsaw wolves he gasped in pain as he was cut only shallowly he growled _**"alright you wanna fight dirty then lets fight dirty"**_ he jumped doing a kick flip his foot slammed into the robotic chainsaw werewolves face its head was torn clean off sparking and leaking fluids before collapsing _**"NINJA TENGU FIREBALL!"**_ his suit grew red his eyes black and flames exploded from his hands as he hit the robotic creatures things were going fine till everything just froze and tendrils of darkness were seeping in _**"w-what's going on?"**_ he also noticed the stanked students and robots were gone the room was cold he shuddered _**"hello?"**_ he could see his breathe it was that cold it also grew darker a whisper and a chuckle of dark laughter filled the room **"hello Randy"** it spoke.

" _ **w-who are you w-where are you!"**_ he yelled fear growing as he searched the room **"Why I can't believe you don't recognize me randy after all the battles we been through"** randy was very confused _**"what are you talking about"**_ the room shifted like silk and it was as if he was being wrapped in the suit again accept it was all black his arms and legs were grabbed by silks _**"what no let me go!"**_ he struggled fruitlessly against the tendrils as they crawled their way up his legs and were slowly wrapping around his body like his suit **"You don't even recognize your own suit"** randy struggled and pulled _**"NO NO LET ME GO!"**_ he screamed only to be silenced as the mask covered him and he saw nothing but black he awoke in the darkness of his room his body was soaked with sweat he searched the room and his eyes landed on the mask on the table he felt fear from it he shook his head his sleep interrupted he layed back down and stared at the ceiling for a while he heard a familiar song in his head one that he listened to that seemed to familiar to his dream

 **Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black**

He shuttered at the song in his head unaware the shadow that was watching him with a smirk **"your mine now"** it spoke quietly before seeping into randys mask and becoming one with it randy didn't think anything of it when he awoke the next morning he hopped down from the bed frame he felt more awake but still tired but at least he wasn't the walking dead like last night he yawned and stretched he went to grab his backpack and clothes he jumped at the ninja mask pure fear for the item now but he shook his head picking it up he stuffed it in his bag _calm down Cunningham it was just a nightmare your mask isn't alive it never talked_ he grabbed the nomicon stuffing it also in the backpack he grabbed his mcskinnies mcjacket and shirt and shoes  
and started to put them on he looked at his tall mirror noticing something different about the tattoo on his chest now it was a enflamed upside down six with a dragon coming out of it _**"what the Juice?"**_ he noticed another marking it was on the same arm that was encased in the silk wrappings he saw it was a nisoru symbol it glowed a purple black randy tried to scratch it off but it didn't move or waver it stayed glowing purple he was afraid what if what happened in the dream had something to do with these he went into his backpack to consult the nomicon but it did not glow it was like a normal 800 year old book _**"no please I need you nomicon please!"**_ he groaned frustration eating at him he put the book away and got ready for school

Randy jumped sliding down the rail to the floor scaring his mother as she was just about to see how randy was doing _"Randy you scared me?"_ he quickly apologized to his mom before making a quick bowl of mcfisti-Os he ate quickly and grabbed his bag his mom all but was dragged out the door to drive him to school.


	7. Chapter 7 The shadow fight

**Chapter7**

 **The Shadow fight**

Finally reaching Norrisville high his mother gave him a quick kiss to the forehead without embarrassing him since everyone was inside right now _**"I'll be okay mom"**_ he says gently as she gives him a concerned look and gave in she drove off leaving randy on the front steps to the high school he brought out his phone and texted Howard that he was here

 **R: Hey Howard im here today don't worry**

He heard a familiar chirp of a text return

 **H: Hey I was worried about you yesterday bro**

Randy made his way to his locker not wanting to carry around a bag at the moment he grabbed things he would need and put it in the new bag he found he stopped at the mask but grabbed it anyways thinking his imagination was trying to run away with him he made his way to his science class today they would be working with deadly nightshade experiment they say the plant smells bad but him and Howard had to get an A+ or fail science finally making it to his class on time for once he took his seat next to Howard as well as tuning out the teacher randy turned to Howard only to get a concerned look back in fact all the class students were staring at him he buried his head in his arms not wanting to be stared at any longer than needed only to be hit in the head with a paper ball he shook his head and unfolded it

 _From Howard: bro what the juice happened yesterday and your mom looked really worried also are you gonna be able to go to the grave punchers competition tonight?_

Randy gave him a what do you think look before writing his own set of words handing it back to Howard in which looked at him we'll talk later kind of look later couldn't have come any sooner than it did in fact the class went by quickly.

Walking to his locker he felt a sting in his back he gasped in slight pain as his vision became dark then bright again he shook his head his only thought _what the juice was that!?_ He shook it off and headed to the locker that held his mask and nomicon call it a hunch but he had a feeling something was going to attack at lunch he made it to the table Howard was gorging himself at _**"Hey Howard"**_ Howard stopped shoving gravy fries hamburger into his mouth **"Hello Cunningham"** setting his tray down of his own lunch he looked up to see Howard staring at him awkwardly _**"w-what?"**_ Howard clued him in **"when did you get a red and black streak in your hair?"** randy chuckled _**"what red and black streaks my hairs always been naturally purple"**_ Howard looked at him like don't you see what I see **"well then you should look in the mirror Cunningham cause your hair has red and black streaks in it and is it longer spikier?"** he said curiously having enough of Howards nonsense he decided to check anyways about to get up only to bump into Bash he growled at randy _"Hey you're in my way"_ he pushed randy into the table getting a hard knock to the head he felt anger zip through him like wildfire he's had just about enough of bash picking on him and Howard and everyone for that matter standing up randy was pissed _**"Hey dumbo I've had just enough about your shoobing shit!"**_ **(I thought it be appropriate if he going to be dark he can swear)** he said as bash finally figured out it was a insult he growled and advanced on randy everyone In the lunch room was In shock that he swore and he was calling bash out _"Since when did you get balls Cunningham"_ **(he can be smart sometimes k)**

randy didn't care all he wanted was to see bash on the ground with a bloody nose bash growled and swung first when he didn't get an answer big mistake he had him in a bone crushing grip bash squealed and whined in pain as he fell to his knees the others in his group went to attack randy only to back up in fear at his glare to them his look was like back the fuck up or I break his hand and kick your ass randy twisted his arm and kneed him to the ground lowering his head so he could hear him with venom in his voice _**"Don't ever fucking mess with me Howard or any of my friends again or you and your shoobing buddies will see what it's like to lose a arm"**_ bash nodded his head quickly and randy released him as he cradled and whimpered his now broken wrist randy looked at the people staring at him he glared each way in turn they looked away grabbing his bag he was getting out of there he had enough of these shoob's Howard was still in shock he didn't follow him for fear what happened to bash would happen to him.

 **And there you have it the first appearance of dark side but more to come hope you liked this Bruce chapter And Smoke bomb disappears in black instead of red smoke**


	8. Chapter 8 Cold flame

**Chapter8**

 **Cold flame**

Randy ran out the school ignoring the yells from Howard who in fact followed him it was pouring rain he didn't care if he got wet all he wanted was to get out of there away from everything he finally just put on the mask to get away from Howard who fell to the ground in slight defeat the rain clouds thundered **"wait come back"** he said out of breath as randy swung and flipped over scaling a bus atop a building and no longer able to see him he was gone.

Randy jumped from building to building swung from lamp post to lamp post till finally he made it on the outskirts of the city his legs shake from adrenaline of running and jumping he pulled off the mask the suit receded into it randy sighed not caring his hair was sopping wet and his clothes soaked all he felt was fresh air and freedom to him the peace was broken when his backpack glowed red randy all but glared at the nomicon but he had to see what it wanted he found a dry place to schloomp in under bus stop no one was around he opened the book which in turn sucked his consciousness in now falling through Chinese symbols and lettering dragons and samurai fights

he landed actually gently on a pillow in what appeared to be a dojo _**"what's your deal nomicon"**_ randy expected the nomicon to say something mystical or riddle like but instead he got a voice he gasped _"I expected you to be better randy"_ it sounded displeased that's for sure he stood up looking around the room _**"Who are you and what do you mean how do you know my name"**_ randy wasn't sure what was going on but he knew one thing the nomicon never talked _"I can't believe you don't recognize me"_ randy looked around _**"should I recognize you?"**_ he said meekly only to dodge a blade from behind but to have it at his throat his arms behind his back _**"You don't recognize your own nomicon"**_ the voice was in his ear randy struggled only to get a shallow cut in his neck blood dripped _**"don't struggle randy he who struggles will not find a way out"**_ randy was unsure how to respond but he took the advice and relaxed.

The minute he relaxed he was released falling to his knees he turned to see who his attacker was to see only thin air _**"WHERE THE JUICE ARE YOU!"**_ he yelled getting quite fed up with who ever it was he felt a cut on his cheek and a whoosh of air as ninja ring blades stuck into the wall he was worried _"what you did randy was unforgiveable now your being punished and as such will be treated this punishment you must learn to fight your darkness randy don't let it control you"_ another slice on his arm he was getting frustrated so frustrated in fact that what the nomicon saying was true the darkness fed off it in turn the walls became enflamed in black randy dodged a swipe of a blade grabbing it the user looked at randy with a glare of honey brown eyes hair red as the stripes on the nomicons edges the person was male about 16 he wore what looked like the suit but no mask he was obviously full of wisdom and knowing randys hand was bloody now but he didn't care he wanted answers he gave him a deep glare back in turn the teen took the katana and sheathed it _"we finally meet randy I am nomicon nomi for short"_ he said politely the walls black flames ceased as randys mood changed

he sat in a criss-cross apple-sauce position he only glared at nomi _**"why didn't you ever give me real answers"**_ he said with venom in his voice eyes flashing a white before dimming back there navy blues there was a loud smack that resounded in the room randy held his cheek in shock _"you don't disobey the way of the ninja randy I never knew I could do this until now"_ he said as he took randys hand away and gently touched the bruise he caused randy winced at the touch but nomi held his head _"A flame can be hot and cold"_ he said as he snapped his fingers a blue flame spread " _Don't worry this won't hurt you"_ randy could only think Oh cheese he gonna burn me now but pain never came only soothing cold

Randy shuttered at the cold but it felt nice against his sore cheek _"Im sorry randy but you gave me no choice you were giving into darkness as I told you"_ nomi said gently keeping the cold flame on randy cheek _"Please don't give in to it"_ randy wasn't sure how to answer to that he whined in protest as the nomicon was touching his face with the fire too long _**"NOMI!"**_ he slapped his hand away _"my apology randy but I think your time is up here and remember don't give in don't let it control you ninjas follow light not darkness"_ at that randy was pushed back into his body consciousness he shook his head closing the book he put it in his bag and noticed it was dark out _**"Moms gonna kill me"**_ he said in truth she wasn't only worried.

He finally made it back home he was so tired so tired he only apologize to his worrying mother who knew he would be tired and didn't punish him right then but he would be getting a lecture in the morning putting on his pajamas that had grave punchers and whoopee the kangaroo on them he climbed or tried to climb into his bed but he couldn't so he decided to sleep on the floor closing his eyes he only saw darkness but he forced them open at the chuckle of evil laughter his eyes darted this way and that randy slowly stood up shaking a little as the laughter came from all over his room **_"who are you where are you what do you want?"_** he asked all at once the laughter only grew louder from there but it answered darkly **"I want nothing randy nothing but you"** randy bit his lip **_"w-well you can't have me"_** he looked around himself again it was as if the shadows of his room were reaching out to him randy took a step back only to feel cold breath on his neck it raised all the hairs on his neck **"oh i dont think you have a choice randy"** all at once he was slammed into the ground being held down what appeared to be a darker version of himself accept his hair was all black with red streaks and he wore the suit all black with red eyes he smiled **"give into darkness randy it will be ok it will be how do we say bruce"** randy struggled against the dark doppleganger **_"NO NOMI TOLD ME NOT TO!"_** at that the dark randy eyes filled with anger there was a bang as randy was thrown into his bunk bed **(IDKJust bunk)** randy groaned with pain **"your trying my patience now we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard torturous painful way"** he smirked with fangs **"now whats it gonna be randy you giving in or fighting"** randy shook his head in fear

 **CLIFFY haha will be working on chapter 9 when i get home**


	9. Chapter 9 Learning your inner darkness

**Chapter9**

 **Learning your inner darkness**

Randy looked every which way in fear could he make it out before the other got to him he cried out in pain as the other stepped on his stomach holding him down as it felt like he broke a rib **"Are you gonna answer or keep trying to find a way out to the inevitable"** he said with a toothy smirk _**"s-shut up"**_ randy clawed at his leg only to hear another crack and a scream rip from his throat in pain he felt tears fall from the corner of his eyes and the satisfied smirk of his double spread across **"I guess you chose torture oh wont this be fun!"** Randy shook his head _**"No wait!"**_ he screamed in agony as a third rib was broken **"Just give in Randy and this all can be over"** Randy gasped for air as he felt needle like nails in his arms streaking red down each arm.

He whimpered in pain as his broken ribs hurt a lot **"You giving in yet?"** he asked sadistically and gleefully at his so called fun _**"N-No I w-won't give in"**_ the double chuckled **"wrong choice"** he screamed loudly as he was stabbed with a sai in his stomach he cried loudly as the double twisted the sai deeper till he was almost all the way through **"You gonna give in now"** Randy clawed at the hand with the sai trying to pull it out _**"P-Please t-take it o-out"**_ he struggled to say as blood coated his lips and throat as the sai was finally pulled out leaving randy breathing hard for air.

The double chuckled **"Now are you going to give in to darkness"** Randy was stuck he wasn't sure what would happen but he didn't want to die he breathed in closing his eyes and nodded **"Good put on the mask and we'll get started bonding then"** he smiled evilly not even reassuring Randy the slightest he would be fine Randy reached for the mask as the double handed him it, he looked at it worried what is going to happen when they became a part of each other Randy took the mask looking at its empty sockets of eye holes he breathed in and pulled the mask on a purple fire grew from him black slithered up his body as the now black suit was covering him

he groaned in slight pain as he felt a pounding headache in his head **"testing can you hear me?"** spoke the voice of his double _**"yes I h-hear you"**_ he stuttered pure fear going through him he flexed his hand not believing this is happening _**"Ok well now what?"**_ Randy was bored now with this double of his " **you use me in battle of course"** the dark voice chuckled _**"Ok…"**_ he trailed off as he felt like he lost control in his limbs _**"Hey what are you doing!?"**_ he yelled feeling like he wasn't moving on his own **"were going for a night out sounds fun doesn't it"** Randy struggled against the suit and darkness that now controlled him _**"NO LET ME GO!"**_ all that returned was laughter as he was forced out the window and into the night.

 **Sorry if it's so short :) but I hope it wasn't to terrifying and SMOKE BOMB!**


	10. Chapter 10 Taste of darkness

**Chapter10**

 **Taste of darkness**

Randy was forced to jump over buildings and attack any robot nearby that included the vending ones _**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"**_ the voice chuckled again **"Just giving everyone a taste of the darkness a ninja brings"** he said as he all but destroyed a pizza business by scaring away the customers _**"WELL STOP IT!"**_ he only got a chuckle in reply **"lets pay a visit to that mcfist!"** Randy was tired and his body needed rest but it was like he had no control of his actions **"you may be tired but I can go forever Cunningham learn to exercise"** Randy growled in reply _**"Shut up"**_ Dark Ninja all but flew across the town finding the giant pyramid shaped enterprises the Dark ninja climbed the side of the building using the art of conceal and cutting off security _**"you know we could have easily used the skylight"**_ he only had a groan in reply **"Yeah but then we'd have to deal with those monkey bots"** Randy growled _**"I THOUGHT THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS WAS TO FIGHT!"**_ he only got psychotic laughter in return **"Oh Randy Randy, Randy so naïve no we're here to kill mcfist"** Randy yelled _**"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"**_ He got dark laughter **"Oh trust me you'll enjoy this as much as I will"** Randy fought the darker half but it was all for naught he had no control so now they were crawling through the vents above the lab listening in on the new plans to destroy the ninja.

 **(Mcfist pov)**

"VICEROY!" the robotic armed villain yelled into the intercom _"yes sir?"_ his said employee mad scientist "Why haven't you built a new robot to destroy the ninja!" he screamed _"Because sir it appears all our robots sent out have been brutally destroyed"_ Mcfist all but tossed his phone out the window "I asked you to build a robot to destroy the ninja and what does it do get destroyed by the ninja!" he yells to the nearby mad scientist who seemingly didn't care _"Sir the ninjas fighting technique is different"_ Mcfist of course didn't understand a single thing of what viceroy said about the ninja cause all he heard was the ninja and fight "VICEROY I DON'T PAY YOU TO DILLY DALLY NOW GET BACK IN THERE AND BUILD A ROBOT TO DESTROY THE NINJA!" viceroy groaned in annoyance _"fine it may take a hour so hold your horses"_ with that he went through the sliding door to the lab

 **(End of Mcfist pov)**

Having enough of this dark ninja took that chance to find the lab and take care of viceroy for the time being he jumped onto one of the machines looking down at the blueprints of a hamburger robot that turned into a weapon of mass ninja destruction watching as viceroy was grumbling about not being paid enough Dark ninja shimmied down and took out pieces here and there from the project viceroy was surprised to see the laser arm on it gone _"what I thought I built that?"_ he went to find more pieces dark ninja took his time disassembling the robot the only one he was after was mcfist while viceroy was busy assembling and recalibrating the robot he scaled the wall to mcfists office security was off so no one would even know what happened or why Dark ninja was hanging from the ceiling by the ninja spikes on his wrist he smiled at the very distracted mcfist there were no robo-apes around so he was in the clear but just to be sure he used the art of conceal as he dropped down watching as the man was watching a computer screen of the ninjas latest victory and the damage caused to the normal robots he snickered quietly at that

Quickly making a shuriken silently he grabbed mcfists arms and tied them behind his back with black smoke binds in which he struggled and yelled but silenced when the shuriken was at his throat **"Quiet or I cut out your tongue instead of your throat"** He nodded gently so as not to cut his neck **"Now mcfist I've grown tired of your games and would like it if you stopped attacking me"** he quietly nodded **"and im also here to pay respects"** he was confused before he could say anything his neck was cut into blood seeped through he faced his attacker the ninja his killer before dying of the oxygen loss and blood.

Jumping out the window before anyone could find him he left no trace of evidence as he had brought him and randy back to the house finally receding into randy mind he gave him back control in which randy was frozen stiff his mind was million miles away "y _ **-you killed him"**_ he breathed out **"yeah so what the problem with that?"** Randy was pissed now _**"WHATS THE PROBLEM YOU MADE ME KILL A MAN SURE HE TRIED TO KILL ME BUT I NEVER WANTED TO KILL HIM!"**_ Randy yelled mentally at his darker half in which snickered **"I didn't hear your protesting"** Randy would have been bright red if it wasn't for the mask covering his face he pulled at it _**"COME OFF GET OFF ME!"**_ he heard laughter **"no how about not now and maybe next week cause we'll be busy dismantling every robot coming this week"** Randy growled _**"at least let me sleep and have pajamas on"**_ the other groaned **"Fine but only cause I am tired to goodnight Randy"** the mask receded from him so he could put on pajamas Randy couldn't believe the events that happened Randy pulled on his pajamas laying in bed drowsily he couldn't stay awake he fell asleep with one thought on his mind I killed mcfist.

 **Sorry it took me forever to post this cause I was busy with school and other things to so um enjoy this chapter next one later today maybe.**


	11. Chapter 11 New monsters new ninja

**Chapter11**

 **New monsters new ninja**

It was 12:00 in the afternoon when Randy alarm clocked rang and when I mean alarm clock I meant Dark ninja yelling at him to wake up **"RANDY RANDY WAKE UP!"** he screamed instantly waking up Randy _**"Huh what when where?"**_

Randy looked around having hit his head on the ceiling of his strange bed bunk he rubbed his lump on his head he yawned **"Dude were gonna be late"** Randy drowsily looked at the clock squealing _**"IM GONNA BE LATE!"**_ he fell out of his bed onto the floor in pain ignoring the small back pain he jumped to getting ready for school quickly taking a shower slipping on soap _**"Ow"**_ brushing his teeth then putting on his clothes grabbing his backpack and the nomicon his mask of course in his bag but realization dawned he threw it to the floor _**"no mask no ninja"**_ the other chuckled **"what you scared of me now"** he was annoyed _"_ _ **no just I don't need you killing anyone or thing"**_ he only got a snicker in reply.

Randy ran downstairs his mom waiting for him with his lunch she was worried for Randy lately he been less then himself as of late _"Have a good day at school sweetheart!"_ Randy ran out the door forgetting his satchel **(or sat jell as he said in episode 7)** Randy was so late he knew he was gonna be so late he was almost there when he was tackled by a orange haired troll **(XD that was for fun)** named Howard weinermen _"RANDY WHERE YOU BEEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT I SAW THE NEWS!"_ Randy tried to shut him up to quiet down eventually yelling in his face _**"SHUT UP JUST SHOOBING SHUT UP!"**_ his hair streaks glowed from his anger and the dark ninja giggled happily at that Howard looked at his friend in sadness and worry _"ok"_ he looked down his lip trembling Randy sighed _**"Howard"**_ he said guiltily but Howard was already walking away

Randy whined only to hear his darker half chuckle " _ **nice you drove away the only friend you have"**_ Randy growled _**"Shut up"**_ he giggled more **"Just give it up you should be making this town yours telling them who the real ninja is!"** Randy held his head only to be called out by Teresa **(is that how you spell it?)** Teresa came over with Bucky and Stevens who playing his trombone as a kid was thrown in the trash by bash and his goons Randy sighed _**"hey Teresa"**_ she smiled "hey Randy we haven't seen you in school for the past few days" Randy rubbed the back of his neck _**"Yeah well wasn't feeling so good"**_ Teresa gave him a look of sympathy "well it's good your back" Teresa smiled "where's Howard?" Randy winced at that "he went to get a snack" she smiled "well I'll see you in class Randy" Stevens and Bucky followed "Feel better soon zing!" he dinged his triangle as he followed the other two.

Randy groaned in annoyance hopefully today school wouldn't be bad today Randy picked up his satchel today was quiet strangely as he knew that no robots or monsters would be coming today since the truth of mcfists death people looked glum and sad Bash looked sad the most he sniffed his buddies tried to cheer him up "come on bash cheer up look it's that shoob you wanna go make fun of his shoes" bash shook his head tears fell Randy walked by "Hey you" Randy stopped frozen his heart feeling like it stopped he hoped that bash wasn't figuring out his secret identity Bash walked over to Randy in his sadness he hugged randy in a big crushing hug _**"Oh there, there"**_ he patted his back as he cried many people looked at bash in sympathy the TV turned on it was Heidi her makeup run down her cheeks _"sad news Norrisville Hannibal mcfist is dead meaning all items or products by mcfists industries will be obsolete and it is a sad day indeed for everyone"_ Randy felt guilt eating him up the flashback to last night came to mind he shivered and pushed bash away who stopped crying to look at Randy "You don't look so good"

Randy wobbled from side to side _**"Yeah I'm just great"**_ he said is face turning slightly green Randy threw up in the nearby lunch box Doug came by "Hey that was my lunch box" Randy groaned _**"shut it Doug"**_ Randy wobbled past the concerned students who made room for him since that day and his sickness they only felt sympathy today was the funeral which is why everyone in Norrisville will be there it was important everyone come Howard was leaning against a locker he looked glum and quite upset _**"Howard?"**_ Howard looked up at Randy slightly irritated _"I thought you wanted me to shut up and leave you alone"_ Randy sighed _**"look Howard I was just upset you know and well with the ninja fights and the stress it's just not working out for me"**_ Howard growled _"well you don't have to take it out on me if you have issues why don't you just take it out on a monster or something"_ Randy groaned _**"don't think there's gonna be anymore monsters didn't you here mcfist Is dead"**_

Howard turned _"how did they even explain how he died"_ Randy felt something stir in his gut the symbol on his body glowed a little the red and black streaks were more pronounced now Randy turned _**"no not even a trace of how"**_ Howard leaned against a locker "I know who did it people are saying the ninja did as his throat was slit not even a trace of a struggle just one clean cut" Randy froze turning to Debby kang she smirked "hello Randy" Randy shook nervously _**"oh what if it was I don't know an assassin no way the ninja would do such a thing"**_ Debby snickered "And assassin isn't as quiet or quick enough to kill someone than a ninja it definitely was him" Randy turned away _**"well what do ya know first period time to go bye!"**_

Randy ran the other direction leaving Howard and Debby in the dust "is he okay?" Howard whistled innocently _"Uh he's fine just really upset that mcfist is dead you know"_ Debby rubbed her chin "Hmm okay then well see you later Howard" Howard rubbed the sweat from his brow as he went to the same class Randy had possibly run to either that or is now hiding in the boys bathroom.

Randy indeed was in the bathroom but only to see the darker half in the mirror snickering **"what your problem you just need to accept that you killed him and move on with your life it's not like anybody's gonna know you did it"** Randy splashed his face with water the Dragon consuming the Norisu nine symbol glowed brightly red he hissed at the pain it caused him _**"why won't you leave me alone there's nothing left to destroy"**_ The other only smirked **"that's what you think the sorcerers still here and he still has power over stankage there's other villains that could come into light remember Julian's other half he's still around"** Randy realized he was right the sorcerer didn't need mcfist and viceroy to set himself free he could easily cause chaos just from his prison and there are other power hungry shoobs out there who'll want a piece of the ninja and Julian he's still around and after the sorcerers ball's **(OK OK I AM LAUGHING SO HARD AT THAT READ LAST SENTENCE YOU'LL SEE WHY!)** Randy sniffed _**"your right about that but doesn't mean I won't stop them"**_ the other laughed **"look who's talking you could barely beat them before I came"** Randy glared at the other the streaks in red glowing _**"Shut up now I better go to class or else people will get suspicious**_ " the other chuckled **"well then hope you don't get an F on your last grade and your mom might ground you"** Randy sighed and headed straight for the class "Randy Cunningham you're late" droned the teacher _**"sorry I just had to get a pencil and my books"**_ Howard looked and Randy strangely it was like half the period when he came back "Please take a seat and write the notes Mr. Cunningham I've excused you from last week's homework seeing as you were sick" Randy immediately took his seat next to Howard not liking the stares he was getting by Debby kang and the rest _"What the Juice is your problem?"_ Howard rounded the question on the face down on desk Randy _**"it's nothing just very tired"**_ Howard was very worried for Randy now he's not his usual self anymore since that day he all but collapsed in school **"Anyways we have a project to do its about the heroes of Norrisville"** Randy tuned out Howard and the class itself looking around he felt eyes on him like he was being watched he looked out the window nearly falling out of his chair seeing a robed white eyes man with a long scarf it was black in color and a green glowing gem clasped the cloak together its eyes narrowed at Randy _**"Howard! Pst"**_ Howard ignored Randy for a minute _**"Howard!"**_ he turned _"what is it now Cunningham"_ Randy noticed the area become foggy and green _**"There's a creepy cloaked dude at the window!"**_ Howard looked over at said window seeing nothing _"Cunningham I think you finally lost your cheese"_ Randy growled _**"what are you talking about I did not look he's right there!"**_ the white glowing eyes cloaked mysterie person only stared back at Randy and Howard looked straight at him _"I don't know what you're seeing but I think you need to see the nurse again cause you've completely lost your cheese"_ Randy couldn't believe it could know one see him he was right there plain as day

" **They can't see me only you can Randy and you'll be seeing me a lot more ninja"** the last of his words were spoke nastily and darkly ending with a dark chuckle  
 **(EPIC CLIFFY CHAPTER END I WILL BE WORKING ON THIS MORE ALSO I GOT MY INSPIRATION FROM THE END OF THE SEASON FINALE SMOKE BOMB!)**


End file.
